Lo que nos une
by Luna-Park19
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. (AU) (OoC) • Ambos se odiaban por lo que tenían en común. • El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. Empatía

«DDR» Shingeki no Kyojin©Hajime Isayama.

«NA°1» Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Lo que nos une.**

**Capítulo I: Empatía.**

* * *

—Te amo. —Ante el silencio incomodo que se dio entre ellos, Mikasa levemente sonrojada pero manteniendo su expresión fría iba repetir lo que había susurrado hace escasos minutos.

—No lo repitas… —Un sorprendido Eren respondía sin pensar.

'_Lo sabía… no por eso deja de doler…_' Era el único pensamiento coherente que venía a ella mientras apretaba los puños en señal de frustración. No iba llorar por eso mantuvo su mirada soberbia, _'¿Acaso le parecía tan desagradable la idea?__' _Era la pregunta que la asalto en ese momento.

—Eren —susurró sin mostrar que su reacción la había herido por completo—, Armin lo dijo… —afirmó con seguridad— La nueva misión que tenemos entre manos es un suicidio completo.

—Por eso te dije que no deberías ir… —Eren mostró abiertamente su desagrado al avanzar hacia ella— No tienes por qué hacer…

— ¡Calla! —Mikasa subió el tono de la voz, sin poder contenerse más le dio una fuerte cachetada. Estaba dolida por su rechazo, pero más le dolía que le apartara de su lado —Las posibilidades que la «legión de reconocimiento» regresé con vida son nulas. Mientras la muralla «María» va hacer reforzada nosotros iremos tras «ellos» —Sin evitarlo hizo una mueca de fastidio—, capturar a un «titán especial» no será fácil… Armin lo dijo… —Volvió a repetir.

Eren le miraba con una expresión interrogante, mientras intentaba decirle con la mirada que le revele lo que Armin había comentado, después de todo no era ningún secreto que su joven amigo era un genio de la estrategia militar, ahora parecía más cercano al capitán de la tropa de reconocimiento, era algo molesto y él (Eren) no entendía la razón que le causaba aquella cercanía.

—La vida no nos dará otra oportunidad, tal vez… No regrese y tenía que decirlo.

Mikasa tácitamente se estaba despidiendo de él. Sabía que dentro de la tropa su escuadrón iría primero, si bien todos estaban preparados, ellos eran consciente que eran una simple distracción para permitir que Levi, Armin, Eren avancen en el centro. Ellos tenían otra misión.

Se dio la vuelta y se adentró hacia el pequeño jardín que rodeaba el imponente castillo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla izquierda, porque había sido valiente en decir aquello que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar; Amaba a Eren desde el primer día que la salvo de aquellos bandidos que mataron a sus padres, él se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuvo, había jurado protegerlo a costa de su vida sin importar que él correspondiera o no, aquellos sentimientos que cambiaron con el tiempo.

Las palabras de Armin la noche anterior le hizo actuar de esa forma al recordarlas una y otra vez.

_'Mikasa… eres la persona que más admiro y quiero..., te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve y si mañana durante la misión muero, ¡no importa!, moriré en paz porque no tengo asuntos pendientes, hoy te diré aquello que tal vez mañana no pueda decir...' _Esas palabras calaron e hicieron estragos en ella, Armin tenía la intuición que no se volverían a ver, entonces ella no podía salir de la protección de los muros sin decirle aquella persona que amaba lo que sentía por él, también sabía que Eren nunca la había visto de esa forma, eso dolía pero reconfortaba saber que le permitía estar a su lado.

Aquello era suficiente para ella; Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de soledad, alzó su miraba para ver los extraños colores del atardecer, esas noches de otoños eran frías, el aire parecía susurrar el preludió de la masacren que iban enfrentar al día siguiente.

—Si al menos lo hubiera aceptado… —sonrío con tristeza— Eren será siempre Eren.

— ¿Qué patética eres?

La expresión de tristeza cambio a una fría, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién estaba encima de aquella copa de aquel árbol. Internamente maldecía haberse distraído.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que te mintiera? —presionó en un tono poco usual en él — Si te sirve de consuelo —comentó antes de dar un salto mortal de espaldas y caer justo a pocos centímetros de donde ella estaba—, nada bueno puede salir de tener algo con un titan.

—Eren no es un titan. —Mikasa afirmó en un tono imperativo, mientras empuñaba con fuerza sus espadas aunque no las desvainaba.

Levi sonrío. Era una risa extraña, Mikasa no sabía si era sincera o de burla, nunca entendería ese hombre y menos entendería la fascinación que tenía Eren por él.

—Pero humano no es. —replicó en el mismo tono que ella lo había hecho.

El silencio que se dio entre ellos fue largo y prolongado, ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia.

— ¡Mikasa! —La voz de Eren se escuchaba agitada pero ella no dejo su postura, el capitán puso una expresión que la descolocó por completo, era la primera vez que sonreía de una manera sincera — ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ¡Mikasa! —Los gritos de Eren se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—El peor error que puedes cometer es entregarte a un titan —susurró cerca de su oído, poco después de haber dejado su postura desafiante y caminar directo hacia ella—. La muerte es lo único certero. —afirmó mientras cambiaba su expresión a una mortal.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó ella sin dejar de empuñar sus espadas, un movimiento en falso y no dudaría en sacarlas, después de todo ella nunca confiaría en tal extraño sujeto. Su desagrado por él era real.

—Porque yo ya lo viví —reveló en un tono frío que dejo a Mikasa sin palabras—. La muerte —repitió por segunda vez— es lo único certero si te entregas a un titan. —volvió afirmar con seguridad.

—Aquí están… —Eren comento en un tono que denotaba su cansancio. Iba decir algo pero el extraño ambiente que notó entre su capitán y la joven lo hizo poner tenso— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Mikasa tenía preguntas. Levi tenía las respuestas pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para responderla, entonces ante la pregunta de Eren solo se limitó a decir:

—Estoy dándole las últimas instrucciones a tu «protectora» —Ambos se miraron con desconcierto, Levi adivino sus intenciones, y a un paso firme continúo su camino, no sin antes comentar en voz baja—: Mikasa, te espero mañana a las cuatro de la mañana en mi despacho. Sé puntual. —ordenó mientras avanzaba.

Eren miró con atención a Mikasa, ella se perdió mirando al capitán avanzar con un paso lento hacia el imponente castillo. _'¿Qué tramaba aquel hombre?'_ Era la pregunta que rondó en su cabeza.

—Mikasa —Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Eren centró por completo su atención en él—, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

—No lo sé… Estoy tan desconcertada como tú —afirmó ella al relajar su postura—. No te preocupes —susurró al pasar a su lado—, no pienso interponerme entre tú y él.

Eren se sonrojo violentamente, pero antes que protestara Mikasa se detuvo y mientras le daba la espalda no vaciló en afirmar con suavidad:

—Me rechazas por él. No tiene sentido negarlo.

Mikasa pronunció su nombre muy bajo que apenas se podía escuchar, mientras salía corriendo del lugar. No quería escuchar que él negará algo que ella sabía que era verdad.

Finalmente lo había aceptado, pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

**Continuará. **

* * *

«NA°2» Hola. Soy Luna Park y es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom. Hace poco terminé de leer la manga y la historia que tenía previsto hacer va acorde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del Group's Evil. Forum con iniciativas que han captado mi atención. Les invito a participar de las mismas.

La historia se va centrar más en aquel conflicto interno de los personajes y como se relacionan entre sí. Tendrá ligeros OoC que necesito para darle fluidez a la historia y justificar algunas escenas. Ignoren los posible errores que pueda tener el capítulo, se me pueden pasar por alto durante la revisión, toda crítica a mejorar es aceptada.

«NA°3» Les invito a leer las historias que participan en el desafío. Y ser parte de las iniciativas del Group's Evil, hace poco cerró la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review. La campaña terminó pero sus acciones continúan, gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos| Luna Park.


	2. Impulsos

«DDR» Shingeki no Kyojin©Hajime Isayama.

«NA°1» Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Lo que nos une.**

**Capítulo II: Impulsos.**

* * *

—¿Qué pretendes capitán? —preguntó «Hanji Zoe» mientras recogía su cabello de forma desordenada —No es que me moleste vigilar a Eren, pero por qué justo está noche que deberíamos descansar para la misión de mañana.

—Si no deseas hacerlo puedo pedirle a «Irvin» el favor.

—¡Qué malo! —Hanji hizo un puchero infantil — Sabes que no tengo problema en vigilar a Eren, después de todo es un «objeto de estudio fascinante».

—Espero que después de mañana sigas pensando de la misma forma.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué dices eso? —sonrío— Sabes que me emociona ir a nuevas misiones —comentó con euforia—. Los titanes están ahí afuera, ¿qué tipo de titanes nos enfrentaremos está vez?... ¡Sería genial si hubiera un espécimen raro! ¿No lo crees?

El capitán Levi no contestó, pero miro con atención a su colega. Incontables veces había escuchado aquella frase que ella pronunciaba antes de salir a una nueva misión y no terminaba de entender la excitación que producía en ella aquellos seres tan despreciables.

Sonrío mientras seguía su camino, ella era confiable y al igual que él que tenía sus extraños gustos por la limpieza su colega tenía sus extraños gustos por los titanes. Relajo sus hombros antes de dar la última vuelta dentro de las instalaciones de aquel castillo, tenían estrategias que pensar con calma antes de salir a una misión que posiblemente no tendría retorno.

Volvió a sonreír. Siempre pesaba de la misma manera, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre actuaría de la misma forma.

Sacrificar a unos humanos no era nada comparado con la información que obtenían en cada misión de reconocimiento, eso era invaluable.

* * *

—No sé por qué me siento tan molesto. —Eren se cuestionaba en voz alta porque en su cabeza una y otra vez se repetía el extraño encuentro que se dio entre el capitán Levi y Mikasa.

No podía dormir, miró por la pequeña ventana de ahora su nuevo cuarto, admiro la extraña luna que se reflejaba de una manera inusual sobre el vidrio de su ventana.

— ¡Qué extraño! —susurró con interés— La luna se refleja en el cielo como si fueran dos lunas… Cuarto menguante, nunca antes había visto algo así…

Se sintió atraído por el extraño fenómeno que perdió la noción del tiempo.

* * *

La situación de incomodidad no era diferente para Mikasa. Habían pasado un par de horas de aquel extraño encuentro con el capitán Levi, al no poder dormir y experimentar algo de calor nada propio del frío otoño decidió abrir uno de los ventanales que daba a un pequeño balcón.

Las descuidadas flores hacían un raro jardín con tintes tétricos.

—La luna se ve extraña. —comentó en voz alta.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

Esa voz la tomó por completo desprevenida, por instinto extendió su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado.

'¿Cómo había entrado a la habitación sin que ella escuchara el crujir de la puerta?' Internamente se había aquella pregunta.

—Excelente reflejos —Levi comentó con la misma rapidez que había detenido el golpe—, pero aun te falta habilidad.

Mikasa se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era el capitán cuando en un movimiento rápido logró inmovilizarla al poner su brazo contra su espalda.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —En su voz se notaba la irritación que le provocaba al haber sido sometida de esa forma.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente —susurró en sobre su oído—, te voy a soltar pero al menor intento terminarás en el piso. —advirtió en un tono serio sin soltar su agarré.

—Pensé que hablaríamos en pocas horas —expuso con reproche—. ¿Me va a soltar o no?

El capitán aflojo su agarré y se movió con la misma rapidez hacia su costado.

—¡Qué jardín tan descuidado! —comentó con asombro al ver el lugar —Deberíamos limpiarlo.

—Me niego. —No era que ella no quería hacerlo, ser ordenada era parte de su naturaleza, claro no era una mujer obsesiva con la limpieza como él, pero la sola presencia de Levi la hacía experimentar sentimientos negativos que no quería sentir.

Dio la vuelta para cerrar el ventanal, prefería arroparse de pies a cabeza a seguir compartiendo el espacio físico con aquella persona que tanto detestaba y mayor era su amargura cuando recordaba que él era la razón por la que Eren la había rechazado.

Con lo que ella no contó fue que Levi pusiera su mano sobre el ventanal que iba cerrar.

—No tan rápido. Lo que tengo que decir es importante para ti.

—Lo dudo. —replicó ella inmediatamente.

—Amar a un titán te va llevar a la muerte segura.

—Eren no es un titán. —volvió ella afirmar con irritación.

—Ahora él tiene un aparente control sobre sus actos —reveló sin expresión alguna mientras se abría paso al hacer de lado el gran ventanal, Mikasa retrocedió por inercia—, pero cuando él no lo pueda controlar y pierda su consciencia por completo… te matará. —afirmó con tal seguridad que captó la atención de ella.

Luego de un prolongado silencio Mikasa preguntó:

—¿Por qué hace esto?

—Cincuenta años atrás —empezó a revelar— yo también me involucré con un espécimen raro. Ella era como Eren.

Esa confesión la dejo sin palabras. La primera pregunta que le asalto fue sobre la edad que él tenía. Levi entendió su desconcierto, relajo por completo su postura antes de decir:

—¿Crees que las habilidades que poseo son propias de un simple humano?

El silencio prolongado de su parte dejaba en claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablado.

—Había escapado de prisión, apenas tenía veinte años… —reveló— No había sido reclutado por la legión de reconocimiento, había escapado fuera de los muros de protección.

—¿Qué?...Eso es imposible. Los titanes le hubieran…

—¿Devorado? —sonrío con soberbia— Era un cerdo, me veía como tal… —Al ver que ella no entendió el comentario él aclaró con rapidez—: Estuve semanas sin bañarme; Ellos me confundieron con algún animal y me parecía a uno.

Mikasa estaba sin palabras. Sin pensarlo relajo su postura por primera vez pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

Levi se recostó sobre una de las paredes de la amplia habitación. Había notado cada cosa en su lugar, internamente sonrío era la primera vez que se encontraba con un subordinado ordenado y con aquel temple que le recordaba mucho a él mismo.

—Fueron días de merodear un poco más allá de las fronteras del norte; Entonces la vi… Una extraña humana saliendo de la tierra completamente desnuda y dando pasos torpes. ¿Te imaginaras mi desconcierto al ver a un «humano» en aquel lugar?

—No logró imaginarme algo así… —Mikasa confeso sin pensar.

—No sabía que era un espécimen raro. No sabía que podía transformarse en uno de nosotros. Cometí el error de traerla dentro de los muros.

—¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

Levi hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, hacía muchas décadas que no había hablado sobre aquello y cerró los ojos para intentar recordar lo más relevante de lo sucedido.

Mikasa estudió sus facciones, verse así le mostraba un lado humando que desconocía que tenía, por un momento quiso acercarse a él y extender su mano hacia su rostro pero contuvo sus impulsos, se obligó recordar que odiaba hombre.

En el fondo ella se había dado cuenta que no era odio lo que sentía sino una profunda molestia, prefirió avanzar hacia la cama y sentarse en el borde, no se animó hacer preguntas no estaba en su naturaleza, pero aquel hombre se mostraba vez cada más enigmático para ella y eso lograba desconcertarle por completo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

«NA°2»Gracias al STAFF por sus observaciones. He intentado corregir mis fallas, aun así se me pueden pasar errores por altos por lo que todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido. Gracias.

Saludos| Luna Park.


	3. Confusión

«DDR» Shingeki no Kyojin©Hajime Isayama.

«NA°1» Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Lo que nos une.**

**Capítulo III: Confusión.**

* * *

Ante el silencio prolongado que se dio entre ellos. Mikasa se animó a decir:

—No tiene que contar algo que no desea recordar.

—No se trata de eso —suspiró con pesar—, hay cosas que no recuerdo.

Esa respuesta la dejo callada.

—Ella aparentaba una pérdida de memoria temporal —exhaló el aire retenido—, no sabíamos cómo pero aquellos especímenes raros sabían que era solo cuestión del tiempo hasta que los humanos tuviéramos armas para destruirlos.

—¿Especímenes raros?

—Titanes especiales que con el tiempo sus cerebros evolucionaron —reveló sin importarle el impacto que aquella revelación causaba en la joven—, pero así como sus capacidades de regeneración eran asombras, su cerebro tomó décadas en regenerarse y presentarse una consciencia propia de los humanos.

—¿Cómo saben eso?

—Los experimentos con el tiempo mostraban titanes con cavidades huecas, pero hubo algunos… pocos realmente que tenían un cerebro similar al de un humano. Eso fue una sorpresa para nosotros y más aterrador era descubrir que aquellos monstruos descendían de nuestros ancestros.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—La ambición de los humanos no tiene límites —afirmó—, la búsqueda de la inmortalidad trajo consecuencias.

—¿Manipulación genética?

—Va más allá… Manipulación con átomos, después de la «quinta guerra mundial» cuando la humanidad intento conquistar el espacio, pensaron que al alterar sus genes con átomos la materia no se iba destruir… ¿conoces el principio básico de la energía?

—Nada se destruye…

—…Todo se transforma.

—¿Ese es el origen de los titanes?

—Es una de nuestras teorías. Para eso debemos llegar al centro de lo que queda de este planeta.

—Eso es imposible.

—No. Hubo un humano que llegó… tres décadas atrás, luego que «ella» revelara su verdadera naturaleza.

Mikasa abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto. No sabía si aquel humano era él, su mirada mostraba su desconcierto y el no saber cómo hacer las preguntas la descolocaba por completo.

—Ella era su espía. Los titanes estaban en busca de algo. Habíamos descubierto su punto débil pero ellos habían descubierto algo que les permitió regenerarse con mayor rapidez, al no poder concebir como los humanos sencillamente empezaron a devorarlos, creemos que lo hacía para absorber aquellos átomos que le daba poder porque hubo una época que los niveles de radiación en el cuerpo de los humanos era alto. Son muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

—¿Qué paso con ella?

—Intento devorarme… No me mires de esa forma, ella no mostró su naturaleza hasta después de dos años de haber estados juntos, en todo ese tiempo ella se mostraba receptiva a todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Nunca me di cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza hasta que los titanes intentaron llegar al primer muro, era una noche extraña como está… dos lunas se veían en el cielo pero eran de color rojo.

—¿Ambos sucesos están conectados? —La pregunta surgió de improvisto.

—No lo sabemos.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—Ella no me devoró sino que me trago. Al no tener mis armas intenté defenderme como pude… me abrí camino dentro de ella destrozando con mis propias manos sus entrañas. Creo que enloquecí después de eso.

El silencio predominó en ese momento.

Levi recordaba de forma traumática como había arremetido contra ella desde adentro destrozando, devorando y gritando para salir de ella.

Aquella traición realmente le dolió, y más cuando logró salir de su pecho. Los soldados estaban listos para atacarla, él se había vuelto loco de forma temporal, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta en que momento aquella masa sanguinolenta en la que se había convertido había tomado las espadas del soldado más próximo a ellos y con una fuerza sobre-humano le dio muerte.

La hembra titan caía sobre un costado de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso parque y ahora se veía descuidado como desolado.

Levi había hecho un alto a su relato, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la joven que miraba hacia la extraña luna que se mostraba doble en aquella noche.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Eren no es un titán. —repitió ella con firmeza pero sin mirarlo.

—Hubo titanes… no sabemos si eran hembras o machos que se mezclaron con humanos —reveló captando su atención—, algunos nacieron como Eren.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te sorprendes? —cuestionó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción— Los titanes no deben ser subestimados.

Levi acorto las distancias que había entre ellos y dijo mirándola directo a los ojos:

—Un titan con consciencia es peligroso, y amar a uno de ellos… —Le tapó la boca antes que ella replique— solo puedo traer muerte. ¿Lo entiendes? —No dejó que ella responda cuando afirmó con rapidez—: Quiero que te centres en traspasar los límites y llegar aquel centro… Tres décadas atrás bajo este mismo fenómeno los titanes estuvieron ausente por cerca de tres días, una oportunidad como está no volveremos a tener, ellos tienen una debilidad que vas más allá de cortar la parte de su nuca y la debemos descubrir cuál es... para poner fin aquella especie.

—¿Por qué me escogiste?

Levi sonrío con suavidad.

—Iré al norte, tú al sur, al regresó nos encontraremos en la mitad del camino. Eres la única que ha demostrado una habilidad que rara vez he encontrado en un humano, además tienes un motivo para regresar con vida.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro.

—¿Qué le vas hacer a Eren?

Levi sonrío por segunda vez, su expresión cambio a una oscura.

—Descansa. —ordenó evadiendo la respuesta a la pregunta formulada, dejando a Mikasa inquieta, frustrada y con ganas de asesinarlo. Lo haría sino tuviera la certeza que aquel hombre la mataría sin vacilar así que decidió cerrar sus ojos, no iba dormir pero al menos intentaría descansar porque iba necesitar todas sus energías para llevar acabo aquella misión suicida.

* * *

Pocas horas después, el ambiente era tenso, el primer escuadrón de la legión de reconocimiento iba salir de los muros de protección cuando un susurró puso en alerta a Mikasa.

—Si sobrevives te haré mía.

De todos los comentarios que pudo haber hecho esa frase la descoló por completo.

—No digas estupideces. —replicó en un tono mortal.

Levi sonrío. Aquella frase quedó en el aire al ver como su escuadrón se alejaba; El alba estaba por salir y ellos tenían titanes que matar y una misión que completar.

Eren por su lado no se sentía para nada cómodo con este trato tan íntimo que notaba entre el capitán Levi y su amiga. '_¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?_' Era la pregunta que lo asaltaba pero ante la orden del capitán dejo de lado esos pensamientos, si sobrevivían aquella misión suicida su amiga tenía muchas cosas que explicar o ¿no?

**Fin.**

* * *

«NA°2» Gracias por sus comentarios. Les invito a leer las historias que participan en el desafío organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE en especial aquellas historias que estoy colaborando con su revisión.

1° HoneyPinku-chan| Demonio, humana, y shinigami| Crossover - Inuyasha & Kuroshitsuji. (Está terminada).

2° Inu no Taisho's 2013| Estaré ahí | Fandom: Avatar: Last Airbender

3° Azuma Yunoki —Obsessĭo | Original.

Las historias de los puntos 2° y 3° serán publicadas mañana al final del día.

De igual se me pueden pasar cosas por alto, por lo que todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido; Los comentarios extendidos sobre esta historia las tendrán en la futura entrevista que hará el STAFF. Gracias.

Saludos| Luna Park.


End file.
